


Шульдих порой не может отличить свои мысли от мыслей чужих, и больше всего он боится в них потеряться

by moody_flooder



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Шульдих порой не может отличить свои мысли от мыслей чужих, и больше всего он боится в них потеряться

Шульдих порой не может отличить свои мысли от мыслей чужих, и больше всего он боится в них потеряться. Поэтому каждый вечер они с Брэдом запираются в ванной, тот берет лезвие и пишет на его коже: на левом предплечье - "я люблю яблоки", ниже - "я хотел бы умереть во сне", от запястья к костяшкам пальцев - "я люблю зеленый цвет".   
Когда Шульдих начинает стонать и извиваться, Брэд опускается на колени между его ног и обхватывает губами его член. Шульдих откидывается, сжимая бледными пальцами скользкий от крови край ванной.  
Потом Брэд вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, берет безвольную руку Шульдиха и на внутренней стороне запястья пишет: "Меня зовут Шульдих. Я люблю Брэда Кроуфорда".  
...Когда шульдиховы глаза начинают закатываться, Брэд заворачивает его в большое махровое полотенце и на руках относит в их спальню. Их простыни вечно покрыты кровавыми пятнышками.


End file.
